Who could have guessed
by Hikari4444
Summary: Well, Will actually fell in love with Grell, but out there... someone also had feelings toward the strict, but cute shinigami! Pairing: Grell x Will, Grell x Sebastian, Will x Grell, Sebastian x Will Disclaimer: I don't own any characters! (If you like it, please leave COMMENT)


[ Who knew? ]

Warning: Grell x Will x Sebastian

~0o0o0~

Today was a busy day. Stacks of papers needed to be done was overflowing on the desk. And behind those papers, came a really angry shinigami. It wasn't just work getting on his nerve but also, his thought.

Lately, he'd been thinking nonstop about something, or rather, someone. He couldn't prevent himself from thinking about that stupid, red headed shinigami who always annoyed him. Not to mention the worst, his heart started beating faster every time he thought about that name…

_ GRELL SUTCLIFF , get the hell out of my office! - Lost in thought, the guy almost jumped when he saw big, goggling eyes staring straight at him, inches from his face.

_ Aw, but I haven't done anything wrong… yet!

_ I don't care, GET OUT!

_ Hmmmmm, you're such a grumpy Willy~!

With that said, the red - haired man pouted then leaped out of the office within a blink of an eye, playfully avoided Will's scythe. "Hmm, a lady has her own price" – He thought.

Alone again in his office, Will desperately hung his head. His heart was beating so loudly that if Grell had been here, he would have heard it. But that wasn't the problem, it was WHY…

(Phantomhive Manor, evening)

"Well, if Will is not in the mood, then I'll go with my Sebby-chan. After all, it's his fault, not mine! Oh, there he is!"

_ SEBBYYYYYYY-CHAN! – Grell ran with lightning speed toward Sebastian, who was in the garden, examing the black leaves which Finian had destroyed earlier with his "special" pesticide.

_ *kick* Yes, Mr. Grell? May I remind you not to suddenly appear in the Phantomhive Manor without permission?

_ *got kicked in the face* But I want to seeeeeeee you! Besides, Willy is too busy to play with me now! - He pouted a little bit, trying to act like a kitty.

_ Willy? Oh, is that the strict, pruce, hate-demons-to-gut the shinigami?

_ Yes, he's even stricter now, not even letting me into his office!

The demon smirked a little. "Will", that name recalled him the cute, beautiful face with those black framed glasses, which would look stunning with small cat ears and a bell.

Noticing the slight smirk, Grell's playfull mood was on. He kept doing more kitty-like action and that woke Sebastian up from his fantasy. This definitely ruined the image he was having… in the worst way.

_ Sorry, , I'm afraid I have to go check if bocchan is needing anything.

_ Sebby~ ~! Don't go! – Grell tried to hug Sebastian but it only earned him another kick. This time, was harder.

_ BYE! Sebastian waved then went back inside the house, filled with the thought of William in the kitty&maid costume.

~~~ We have a theory:~~~

Grell + love = Will

Grell + love = Sebby

= Will = Sebby = Sebby - Will = 0

= Sebastian can't live without William :D

~~~ RESULT:~~~

(Shinigami Dispatch Society)

"I can't believe I have to do this!" – William was walking down the hall, trying to find the one he tried to avoid all day.

He had to go and collect the souls today while keeping an eye on Grell, that was the order. It wasn't so unreasonable though, since Grell had caused too much trouble and that had only given him more paper to fill.

After a while, he soon found Grell in his office, playing with a Sebastian puppet on one hand and William puppet on the other. "He loves me!", "No, he loves me!", "You're wrong! I am his lover!", "No, I am!", "Stop it guys, I love both of you *kiss* *kiss*", Grell seemed to be having fun creating "The fight between two puppets" and didn't notice the creeped out shinigami at his door.

"Ahem, you… you dumb idiot, quit it already! We have to go now. And it.. it's not like I want to go with you or anything, it's just the stupid order!" Will said, attempted to hide the blush he was having when Grell kissed the William plushie.

"Oh? Already? Ok." Grell stood up, grabbed his death scythe then follow William. He couldn't help himself but wondering: If Willy had seen what he'd been doing, then why wouldn't he be mad and yell at him like usual?

(Random roof)

"We suppose to find him here, right?" – said Grell -"Oh, here comes the soul~ ~"

"Fine, do this quickly!"

The two shinigami leaped down in front of their victim. He was holding a knife in his hand and blood was trailing along his clothes.

"Hello, we're here to take your soul~ !"

The man seemed frighten and took several steps backward. Just when Will's scythe could hit his body, a scent hit his nose.

"Akuma….." – Will thought to himself.

From nowhere, the butler appeared behind the man, opposite to the shinigami and started speaking:

_ Sorry to interrupt, but this man is a serial killer and I need to bring him to bocchan.

_ SEBBY-CHAN! – Grell excitedly let out a fangirl squeal while spinning and hugging himself (the one who was completely ignored :)) ) – Oh my darling, you've finally decided to come to me! OMG!

_ Stay back, demon! We need to collect this soul. – With his scythe pointing straight at Sebastian, Will threatened.

The look on Will's face only made the demon become more amuse. He loved to see that. It suited him so well, like a tsundere cat… The thought of Will-cat caused him to let out small a snicker. Honestly, his bocchan didn't care much about the murderer, the Queen only wanted to stop the murders so Sebastian could definitely let the two of them do their own business… but not without teasing William a bit.

_ Since you say so, NO!

Sebastian decided to make the first move. He leaned forward, grasped the man's collar then tossed him into the air while avoiding the death scythe which was aiming to him.

_ Grell – kun, may I ask you a favor? – Letting out a flirty wink and charming smile, he immediately had Grell's acceptance, hugs bonus.

_ YESSSSSSSSSS! I WILL MARRY YOU!

_ Ah… Well, we'll discuss that later *sweat drop* . Right now, I need you to help me deal with that murderer. Don't you have to collect his soul?

_ Hm, not what I was expecting… But as long as it's your order then I'M ON IT… *whisper* even if it's R-rated! – grell said, sending shivers along his "darling's" spine, then went chasing after the "flying" victim, leaving Sebastian and William alone.

_ You're abnormally nice, demon *frown* But it seems my business is over. - Will turned and was about to walk away when suddenly, a silver knife flew pass him and hit the wall in front.

_ Tch! Tch! Tch! Stupid, little, innocent shinigami. You think I'll let you go that easy? – Sebastian + seductive mode + on – I didn't go through that much trouble just so you can… *appear right behind Will* … escape!

*Clank* The sound of metals impact echoed loudly on the empty street. The death scythe was diverted by the demon's weapons – three knives on his hand.

" What do you want?"

It wasn't a wise choice letting a demon's mouth get too close to your ear…

"Is a thank for giving you an easy battle too much?..." *BITE*

"GYAAA!" Shocked was William, he didn't expect this to be happen. Normally, it would have been a fight but this time…! The next thing he knew, he was giving the demon the most powerful kick in the stomach, which sent him flying and crashed into the wall of an abandoned house nearby. (A/N: OMG! Sebby O.O!)

Using the smoke and dust as a cover, the shinigami disappeared into the night as fast as he could, not wanting to remember ANYTHING about that (fateful ) night. And the demon? Don't worry, he had known that would happen and considered it a fair price for "tasting".

"Mmmmmm" He licked the blood left on his lips to savor the "flavor" of the second best "dish" to him.

"Sweet."

(Meanwhile)

*Grell's done reaping the soul*

"Yay! It's done! It's done! Sebbastian's order is done! . I wonder if after this I'll get a reward from SEBBY-CHAN! If yes, then WHAT WILL IT BE?!

Poor happy Grell didn't know anything about what was happening…

(3 days later, Shinigami Dispatch Society)

_ WILLY?! I MISS YOU! ARE YOU LISTENING, DEAR?! ANSWER ME, PLEASE!

_ Yeah, sempai, you've been in your office for four days straight! What's wrong? We need to know if you're dead or still alive!

_ It's not time to be nice, Ronald. *turn + bang the door* Listen here you IDIOT, it's thanks to you that the work is now seriously delayed. So, if you don't come out right away, I SWEAR I will SMASH this door and KILL YOU MYSELF!

_Stop it Eric-kun! You're so mean to my Willy!

_ Alright, THAT'S IT! William , YOU'RE DEAD! 3…2…

Then, inside the office:

_ STOPPPPPPPPPPPP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO MEET ANY MEN, RIGHT NOW AND IN THE REST OF MY ETERNAL LIFE !

William screamed at the top of his lungs, maybe the whole Dispatch could hear him quite well. Then came another big sound inside the room, like the sound of chairs being wildly thrown at the door.

All of that made the Shinigami Dispatch Society's employees shocked and didn't dare to knock at William's room for a while. It continued for a week or so until one day, William stepped out of his office and started to work like nothing had gone wrong.

And no one knew what had happened on that fateful night….

(Sebastian: Achooooo! Demons could sneeze?!)

~0o0o0~

END


End file.
